


I wanna be yours

by iamborntodie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamborntodie/pseuds/iamborntodie
Summary: Cassie Gilbert, sister of Elena and Jeremy, is the mystic gang sunshine. After being turned into a vampire by Katherine, Cassie tries her best to stay the same old good girl everyone loved but when Kai Parker comes back from the prison world, Cassie couldn’t keep her evil side hidden anymore.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction





	I wanna be yours

**_Intro_ **

_Welcome to my new story, I am going to update as much as I can. It’s just an intro and I hope you’ll like my work. See you very soon._


End file.
